


Piano Shopping (We Still Have No Furniture)

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [15]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Day Eighteen: Music, Fantober 2020, Gen, I'm very sorry I just cannot write that many people at once, It's not my fault Laura only has like one line, Lina the cat unfortunately has not made a cameo, Look I tried, M/M, Music!, Oopsie daisies I would like to plead, Piano shopping!, This is in the same ’verse as all my other two after hive fics, Yeo - Freeform, You know the one where lina the cat first got mentioned, sorry - Freeform, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: The house is bare and empty and boring. So of course the only logical solution is to go piano shopping!
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Piano Shopping (We Still Have No Furniture)

Shelby surveyed their sparse living room. She sat grumpily on a squeaky plastic fold up chair. ”Your house is so _boring_ , ” she complained.

”Well better boring than what happened to your apartment.”

”I thought we agreed to never speak of that!”

”We could get a piano?” Wing suggested.

”Well yes, but I'm sure Shelby was referring to some _actual_ furniture. Like a couch or something, ” Laura said. ”I never knew you played piano.”

”Actually, Otto does.”

Shelby laughed. ”Oh you've _got_ to be kidding.” A moment of amused silence appeared. ”You're not kidding. Wow. How did I not see this coming?” she said to herself, quite shocked. I mean he is such a nerd,” she tacked on.

”Wow. Thanks.” 

”Ooh look, there’s a fancy looking piano!”

”Shelby, that is literally a purple piano. It looks so weird.”

”You're just mad that I have taste and you don't, ” she shot back.

Wing stepped in. Figuratively of course. ”I have to agree with Otto on this one, it's purple and it doesn't even look like a piano.”

”You're just mad we didn't go furniture shopping.” Otto said haughtily.

Laura walked over to the set of keyboards. ”Do you want one of these?” she called.

”Nah, those are kind of, well, cheap.”

”Well you know what's not cheap? Taxes.”

”Ah don't worry about that, I've already blackmailed them for the month.”

Wing was looked appalled. 

”We’re _villains_ , what did you expect?”

Wing sighed. They truly did have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair. 

Otto continued walking. He gasped. Dramatically. ”Look at that one!” The piano that was being referred to was white with gold details, and the inner cover was mirrored. It looked fancy and elegant. ”That's the one, ” he said.

* * *

”I'm still disappointed we didn't actually get to the furniture part of the shopping, ” Shelby grumbled, slouching down in her creaky plastic chair.

”Well, now we have a beautiful piano in the middle of our empty living room.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. I didn't plan to write this. Originally I was gonna write Nero dancing but hey. It goes where it goes. The prompt was Music/Dancing so I guess? I did it? Kudos and comments please! They are my actual lifeblood. Also please tell me you caught the reference.


End file.
